Rencontre au sommet
by DecrepiRoz
Summary: Comment est-ce que les fondateurs de Poudlard se sont-ils rencontrés? Voici ma version des faits. Histoire d'abord écrite pour un concours sur un autre site.


Il y a cela plus de mille ans, quatre sorciers parmi les plus différents et doués étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays. Ces quatre sorciers sont connus pour être les fondateurs de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à se rencontrer et à travailler ensemble ?

D'abord, cette histoire commence lorsque Godric Gryffondor, un homme d'une carrure solide, ayant une crinière mordorée et des yeux verts était en plein duel contre un autre sorcier qui voulait épater la galerie. Ils se trouvaient heureusement dans un endroit magique où les moldus ne mettaient jamais les pieds. Ces derniers étaient déjà très suspicieux et n'hésitaient pas à amener des gens complètement innocents au bûcher en les accusant de sorcellerie. Le problème était qu'aucun réel sorcier ne pouvait être touché par le feu ou attrapé sans que cela ne soit volontaire de leur part. Les sorciers vivaient au beau milieu des moldus et leur présence n'était pas sans causer quelques problèmes et désagréments. Cependant, le pauvre sorcier qui voulait impressionner la galerie ne savait pas qu'il affrontait actuellement le duelliste le plus accompli de son époque. Godric gagna effectivement son combat sous les applaudissements des autres sorciers présents. Il fit une courbette à l'intention du public et se préparait à partir.

Un sorcier à l'apparence simiesque, avec une barbe foncée et des yeux gris surgit de la foule et se présenta juste avant que Godric ne quitte. Il se nommait apparemment Salazar Serpentard et il avait été impressionné par la technique et les connaissances de Godric. Les deux hommes décidèrent donc de quitter cet endroit pour aller discuter dans un endroit où ils pourraient manger et boire tout en faisant plus ample connaissance.

Durant ce temps, Rowena Serdaigle, une belle femme ayant de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bruns accompagnait son amie Helga Poufsouffle. Helga était, quand à elle, plutôt replète avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Les deux femmes n'aurait pas pu être plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Rowena pouvait paraître intimidante, mais elle était elle-même quelque peu timide quoique considérée comme la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque. Elle était reconnue pour son intelligence et sa créativité. Helga était plutôt du genre très loyale, très travaillante et étant très charmante. Helga avait décidé de voyager un peu afin de découvrir les recettes et plats typiques des différentes régions du pays. C'était comme cela que les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées. Helga était tombée sur Rowena qui était en train d'enseigner la magie à sa fille, Helena, mais également à d'autres jeunes ayant un don magique. Tout de suite Helga aima l'idée et pensa qu'il fallait agrandir le concept. Les deux femmes savaient pourtant qu'il leur faudrait de l'aide afin de parvenir à concrétiser leur projet. Elles partirent donc à l'aventure afin de trouver des idées et potentiellement de l'aide.

C'est ainsi que par un beau soir, alors que les deux femmes étaient assises à déguster un bon repas qu'Helga prenait soin d'analyser, qu'elles entendirent une conversation qui les interpella.

- D'où provient cette magnifique épée ? demanda le premier homme avec la barbe foncée et les yeux gris.

- C'est une épée qui a été fabriquée spécialement pour moi par le gobelin Ragnuk 1er, répondit le second homme avec les cheveux mordorés et les yeux verts.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, mais prétendirent n'avoir rien entendu et continuèrent à manger en silence. Elles apprirent ainsi que le premier sorcier était un fouchelang ainsi qu'un legilimens accompli et que le second venait de remporter un magnifique duel de sorciers. Rowena et Helga allèrent donc se présenter aux deux sorciers talentueux qu'elles venaient de rencontrer et présentèrent le début de projet.

Il fut aussitôt mentionné qu'Helga s'occuperait des banquets, Rowena proposa le concept des pièces changeant constamment d'endroit alors que Salazar proposait que la construction se fasse à l'écart des moldus afin que cette école puisse accueillir un grand nombre de sorciers en toute intimité. Godric pensait qu'il fallait que ce soit un beau château qui puisse accueillir tous les jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient des tonnes d'idées et avaient hâte de les mettre en pratique.


End file.
